Demon's Rise
by Inarya
Summary: Sequel to Without Him. More of a continuation of the story. Veldruk still fights his hunger, seeking out Illidan's help... and perhaps getting more than he wanted.
1. Unmarred by battle

The Blood Elf huntress sat at the edge of the balcony of Aldor Rise, legs crossed and dangling over the edge. She was staring out over the city, watching the passing of Horde and Alliance alike. She now better understood the sharing of the city and why this sanctuary was so important. She had started her time in the city among the company of other Blood Elves in the Scryers' Tier, however she soon found it to be beneficial to learn of the other races, particularly the Draenei of the Aldor. They took her in, strained as it were, but she proved her loyalty which allowed her to stay among them on the Rise.

Of course, that led to new complications with her fiancé.

"It gets harder and harder to see you nowadays."

The female leaned forward and looked down, noting her lover atop his onyx netherdrake. She grinned at him as he kept himself a distance from the Rise.

"Veldruk, we spend every night together with me sneaking into the Scryers' Inn. It's obviously not that hard." She chided as she stood herself up, standing balanced on the edge of the balcony.

"Well you wouldn't have to sneak in if you had just stayed loyal." Veldruk spat back, but there was no vehemence in his tone.

"You know that knowing about the Draenei may actually be beneficial one day?" She replied before letting loose a sharp whistle. She then took a step off the edge of the balcony and fell. Veldruk watched her fall past his drake and further down until a red nether ray swooped in hard beside her. She pulled herself along its back until it leveled and flew her back up to the level Veldruk was flying at.

"Yphera… you should have got a drake." The warlock said quietly while he stared at the creature she rode.

Yphera patted her nether ray. "There's nothing wrong with Xinthee. She flies just as fast as your drake and is half the size, but carries me just fine."

"But she's ugly."

The nether ray hissed suddenly, all 3 rows of her teeth showing as she reared away from the warlock. Yphera whispered a few soothing words to her to calm her down. "That was just mean, Veldruk."

"Truth hurts."

"Enough!" Yphera sneered at him as she attempted to keep her nether ray at bay. She had only had the nether ray for a few days, but her training as a huntress made it so Xinthee trusted her more quickly, which was lucky for Yphera. Otherwise, she doesn't know if she would have been able to keep the nether ray back. "You know if you insult her enough, she's going to tear your arm off."

"She'd have to get to me first." He grinned, but Yphera glared at him

"Where are we headed today anyway?" She asked quickly, wanting to get the subject off of her chosen flying mount.

"Well I actually have some business in Silvermoon. It seems that's the best way to reach Quel'Danas." Veldruk replied as he commanded his drake forward, gliding towards the center building and landing on the bridge that would lead them inside. Yphera followed and landed beside him as both their mounts flew back to the stables.

"So do you think it's true? That Kael'thas is alive and on Quel'Danas?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He had an agenda when I left him before, although I didn't know the details."

"You plan to confront him?"

Veldruk closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, not at the moment at least. If he is still alive, then his power has only grown. I… am not strong enough." The warlock could still feel the hunger inside him. He had done what he could to control it, but he was beginning to reach his limit. If he lost control, he didn't know what he would do… or who he would hurt. He opened his eyes at looked at Yphera.

"Veldruk, what's wrong?" She asked him, noting the pain in his green eyes. He shook his head as he drew her in close, lips lightly grazing against hers. He reveled in her taste and how perfectly she seemed to mold against him when he held her in his arms.

Yphera stayed closed, enjoying the embrace. "I thought Kael'thas was your friend. You don't plan to join him, do you?"

The warlock scoffed. "Friend isn't quite the right word. But no, I do not plan to join him. He offers me nothing but treachery now. I just want to confirm the rumors that Kael is still alive."

She looked up at him. "The Aldor have spoken about the island. They've agreed to help reclaim it alongside the Shattered Sun Offensive."

"That's what leads me to Silvermoon. I wish to learn more about this offensive. I'm sure the knights there could give me the details. Besides, don't you miss Silvermoon?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do miss my home."

He bowed his head and laid a tender kiss upon her forehead. "Then come, my love, to Silvermoon."

* * *

Veldruk approached the Court of the Sun in Silvermoon, finding himself greeted by a few guards and their commander. Yphera had left him to see the rest of the city so he agreed to meet her at nightfall. The commander regarded him with leering eyes.

"What is you want, warlock?" He asked haughtily.

"To learn of our great Prince, of course." Veldruk replied with a wicked grin. "Where is Kael'thas nowadays?"

The commander sneered at the warlock. "You were always such a smart ass, weren't you Veldruk?"

Veldruk couldn't help but grin. He had asked his previous question in a sarcastic tone, but what the commander didn't realize is that he spoke the truth. "It's been a long time, Arrenth. A great paladin like you, reduced to guard duty, hm?"

Arrenth shook his head. "Not so, merely gathering troops for the Shattered Sun Offensive.

"Then it seems I've come to the right person. For that's the precise reason I've come to Silvermoon. I need to get to the Isle, preferably as soon as possible."

Arrenth arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

"My reasons are my own." Veldruk replied darkly. "If you cannot help me, I'll find my own way there."

"One of my paladins can take you there. The flight path hasn't been established but there is a boat transporting troops. Wait here a moment."

Arrenth walked away entering a nearby building where a number of troops stood by, awaiting orders. He pulled one particular Blood Elf aside.

"Sir?"

"Orthae, I'm giving you an important assignment. I want you to escort this warlock to the docks and to Quel'Danas. Now I know you've not to strength yet to handle the challenges of the Isle so do not cross this Blood Elf. He's very powerful and can easily kill you.

"My assignment to you is this: You will have a few hours before the boat arrives to take you two over to the Isle. Question him. Learn his motives. He worked closely with Kael'thas in the past and I want to be sure that he isn't still doing so."

Orthae nodded, but he couldn't ignore the fear that came with this assignment. He disregarded his hesitancy though and hid his emotions, saluting his commander. "Yes, sir."

Arrenth turned and led Orthae outside to where Veldruk awaited. The moment Orthae saw him, he sensed his darkness… and his power. Still he kept any of his fears in check as he approached him.

"Veldruk, this is Orthae, one of our most promising paladins. I've trained him myself. He prides himself in protecting this city." Arrenth said proudly, placing a firm hand on Orthae's shoulder. Orthae gave him a sideways glance before turning to Veldruk.

"Shall we go?" Orthae asked as he started his way towards the north end of the city.

Veldruk give Arrenth a look before turning to follow Orthae. The young male before him was wearing plate mail, similar to the many other paladins throughout Silvermoon. However his plate mail didn't appear to have ever taken a beating. It still shined as if they were new. Unmarred by battle, Veldruk guessed. Orthae marched rather stiffly in front of him, leading the way. They traveled down past Sunfury Spire, taking a right into a hallway that led down to the docks. Orthae saluted other guards as they passed. Veldruk noted the young paladin's actions and shook his head, sighing.

"Don't you ever get bored being a guard?" Veldruk asked.

Silence.

"You know I'm speaking to you?"

"There's honor in what I do." Orthae replied shortly.

Veldruk laughed at his reply. "I didn't ask if you had honor. I asked if you were bored."

Orthae's glowing eyes stared at Veldruk through his helm as he paused. After a few moments of silence, he replied, "Well… it does tend to be quiet around the city."

"So why not do something else?" Veldruk asked as if it were as simple as child's play.

"Because I have a loyalty to the city. I find myself duty-bound to guard the citizens of the city." Orthae said quietly as they walked through the hallway and out to the docks.

"Loyalty to a city? Is the city giving you anything in return that's worthwhile? Are the citizens giving you half a glance? I hardly think so. So why do it?"

Orthae didn't reply as he approached the dock master. After exchanging words with him, the paladin turned back to Veldruk. "It'll be a couple hours until the ship docks back in Silvermoon. We can wait at the Inn they have at the dock."

"Like I have much of a choice. I suppose you'll be joining me?" Veldruk asked and he got a stiff nod in return. They both entered the Inn and took seat at a table. Veldruk ordered for wine then turned to Orthae. "You want something?"

"I don't drink." He replied curtly, keeping his eyes looking to the side instead of at Veldruk.

"Pity. So you never did answer my earlier question. Why be a guard?"

"I don't need to receive anything to feel satisfaction with what I do." Orthae replied, his tone low as he answered.

"That's a load of kodo shit." Veldruk grinned at the female Blood Elf waitress that left him the wine. He poured himself a glass and took a sip, then another as he reveled the taste. "Nothing quite like Silvermoon's stock of wine. Nothing in Outland can really compare."

"You've been to Outland?" Orthae asked curiously, now looking directly at the warlock.

Veldruk gave him a look. "So that piqued your interest, hm? Yes, I've been to Outland and I've essentially lived there for a few years now. But before I continue, take off your helm. I feel like I'm talking to a can with eyes."

Orthae stared at him a moment, then pulled his helm off. He sucked in a breath as the coolness of the air around him hit his face. It felt good to have that restricted helm removed. He ran a hand through his silver hair, the spikes a bit tousled from being compressed inside the helmet. He had no facial hair, just a young looking face, handsome by typical standards, and the Blood Elf's trademark glowing green eyes.

"You are young. You don't look to be over 20 years." Veldruk noted, not really expecting such a young Blood Elf to be his escort. He remembered what praise Arrenth had given to him, realizing the potential in this young Elf. "So young and yet already wasting your life away."

"You're full of insults." Orthae retorted. "What's wrong with my lifestyle? I like it."

"Do you really? I don't believe that at all. Have you even seen a battle?"

Orthae fell silent, looking to the table that separated them.

"I didn't think so. You waste your life here. Arrenth calls you a promising paladin, yet there's nothing here to prove your worth. Why don't you go to Outland? Make something of yourself instead of wasting away here?"

"And why do you care so much?" Orthae spat back. "What's it matter to you if I prove my worth?"

Veldruk took another sip of his wine. "You're sense of duty disgusts me, to be perfectly honest. You are too young to realize this yet but there is much more to life that guarding a city already deemed safe. There is much beyond Azeroth. You were obviously interested when I said I had been to Outland. Why listen to story from me when you can experience it yourself?"

"There's no reason to."

"No reason? Do it for yourself."

Once again, Orthae fell silent. The warlock was right; he was wasting away here and now that he reflects back on his time training here, he realized there was nothing left here to learn. But why bother? His desire was to protect. Except for him, there was nothing to protect.

His family had long ago left him so that all he really remembered was being raised among the soldiers of Silvermoon. He didn't grow particularly close to anyone, so he poured himself into his training, causing himself to excel much faster than any of the other trainees. That's why he became such a "promising paladin" as Arrenth had said at such a young age for a Blood Elf.

He suddenly remembered his assignment and looked back to Veldruk. "By the way, why are you going to Quel'Danas?"

Veldruk took a long drink of his wine, finishing the glass before refilling it. "Did Arrenth send you just to keep tabs on me? He knows of my past with Kael'thas, right? So he wants to know if I go to join him? I'm not stupid, Orthae."

The young Blood Elf swallowed hard when Veldruk pinpointed the reason for his questioning. He remained silent as Veldruk continued.

"I'm not going there to join Kael'thas. I'm going there to confirm he is truly there. I have no desire to join his ranks for if the rumors are true, I suspect his sanity is less than intact. You can report that to your precious commander."

Orthae nodded as Veldruk continued to sip at the wine. Having that out of the way, Orthae continued to question Veldruk about Outland, growing increasingly more interested in the area. The wine only assisted in getting the warlock more talkative as the paladin listened attentively. By the time the ship pulled into the dock, the bottle was empty and Orthae was nearly convinced to go to Outland from Veldruk's tales.

Only nearly. Again, he did not know if there was even a reason to increase his training. Doing it for himself just didn't seem enough.

Veldruk approached the boat with Orthae next to him, but stopped before boarding. "Go back to your commander and report to him. I don't need an escort while on a boat. Besides, it doesn't look like you're quite up to the challenges that may wait on the Isle."

"I was told to escort you to the Isle, I should not disobey the ord-" Orthae began to reply but Veldruk interrupted him with a raised hand.

"Wasting your life and wasting your time escorting a warlock who obviously doesn't need one. And if going against orders bothers you that much, tell him I threatened you to stay here. Regardless, you ARE staying here. So good luck, young paladin." Veldruk waved him off as he entered the boat. Orthae was torn between stepping onto the boat or staying behind. Finally he just turned away, making his way back to the Court of the Sun, Veldruk's stories of Outland echoing in his mind.


	2. Protect her

Orthae just couldn't get the stories Veldruk had told him out of his head. Or rather, he couldn't get the idea of experiencing adventures like that himself out of his head. He wanted it, he wanted to be able to come back to Silvermoon and tell his comrades the monsters he'd destroyed, the quests he'd gone on. But why?

He just didn't feel that doing it for the sake of himself was enough. Ever since he swore under oath the pledges of becoming a paladin, since devoting himself to the Light, he learned that he worked best when he felt he was protecting something. He couldn't focus the Light as well if he was just manipulating it; for him there had to be purpose. In his case, the purpose that gave him the most strength was the urge to protect.

So he poured himself into protecting the city and its citizens and for the time being, that gave him enough resolve and strength to progress through the ranks much faster than the other paladins. But what Veldruk had told him was entirely too true; although he devoted his life and energy into protecting the citizens, not once was he ever even thanked for it. It felt selfish to think he needed something in return for his devotion but was it really? He was beginning to question if it was selfish at all or if it was merely him beginning to believe that he did deserve at least something for his time spent here.

He can hear his commander now if he ever expressed these thoughts. _You should feel lucky to protect such a fine city. Being a citizen of Silvermoon should be enough for you._

Orthae shook his head, his apology already echoing in his ears. _I'm sorry, sir, but being a citizen of Silvermoon is not enough anymore._

"OWW!!"

The paladin stopped when he heard the shriek and glanced in the direction it had come from. Over in one of the alleys he was passing was a female Blood Elf who was cradling her right hand against her chest. Her eyes were shut and she seemed to be in severe pain. Orthae took a few more steps towards her and realized that her right hand had some very harsh burns. He couldn't just walk away from that so without so much as a word he lifted his hand and thought the prayers necessary to call upon the Light. His hand glowed white and at the same time, so did her right hand. The female blinked rapidly as the burns vanished and her hand healed completely. Slightly stunned, she folded her fingers into a fist then stretched her palm out again before looking up at who had healed her.

"Oh… my, thank you very much." She said quietly, bowing quickly to the paladin.

"You're quite welcome." He replied, suddenly glad he had replaced his helmet earlier. When she looked up at him, he didn't quite expect her to be so… well, attractive. Yes, Orthae had seen the females of their race before; even worked with a few as he trained as a paladin, but most of the time he never got a chance to really look at the females. And never had one really caught his eye as this one did.

She had an angular face, typical of the females of her race, with an almost alabaster skin tone. Her eyes didn't glow as brightly as most; in fact, the coloring seemed to be a bit different. It wasn't as green as the classic look of their race, but more faded and almost blue in the irises. She had light red hair that framed her face, although it seemed most of it was tied back in a low pony tail. What really caught him though were her lips. They looked to be much fuller than what he'd normally seen among females and he found that it only added to her overall beauty.

It also didn't help that the robe she wore was obviously very thin and did very little to cover her ample breasts. In the right light, he imagined he could see through that material. The ties crossed over the front of her robe, leaving little to the imagination since he could see her skin from her neck, through her chest and all the way down past her belly button, only small crossed ribbons keeping the robe from falling apart. He also noticed that the robe continued to the ground, but was split down the middle so he could catch a small glimpse of her shapely legs.

It was at that moment he realized he was gawking.

Immediately he cleared his throat and averted his gaze. "So, can I ask how you got that burn?"

The female suddenly blushed and he was taken aback at how even that expression didn't mar her attractiveness. "Oh, I um… I was trying to learn a new spell. You see I'm a practicing mage, but I tend to be rather clumsy with new spells. This new rank of Pyroblast, it's extremely powerful and I haven't quite gotten full control of it."

"A mage, huh? Pyroblast… that's an offensive spell, isn't it? Wouldn't it have been better to have had a target?" Orthae asked, but he kept his gaze slightly averted, trying not to stare at her again.

"Oh well, yes, technically. But with fire spells, I won't use them unless I can hold and dismiss the spell within my hands first. Like this." She pulled her hands together and summoned a Fireball, but instead of it launching like a typical Fireball, it floated between her hands. Her hands glowed a bright red before the fire diminished and she set her hands back down at her side.

"That's impressive." Orthae commended, smiling at her although she couldn't see through his helm.

"Thank you." She smiled back and he thought that her smiling was easily one of the best sights he'd ever seen.

Orthae halted his thoughts there. Why was he thinking all this? Yes, she was gorgeous, but he had only just met her, hell, he didn't even know her name, yet he couldn't help but admire this female before him. More than admire it seems when he felt his heart race a little when the female smiled.

"So, you're a paladin?" She queried, tilting her head as she tried to look a little into his helm. He cleared his throat.

"Yes. My name is Orthae, I'm one of Silvermoon's guards."

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure then. My name is Kylaras." She smiled again at him and he had to avert his gaze once more. Her brow furrowed a bit when she noticed her eyes shift away. "So, can I see the face of the guard who healed me so well?"

He waited a moment then reached up and pulled his helmet off, his platinum blonde spikes freeing themselves from his armor. Her ran a hand to straighten his hair out some but didn't imagine he was doing all that well.

"Oh my, you are cute… er! Oh no!" She suddenly blushed and looked away. Which was lucky for him because now he was red from ear to ear hearing that from her. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud… I mean, it's true and all but… oh damn, now I'm babbling, I'm so very sorry." Was what she managed to get out before pushing past him and making a brisk pace in any direction that would take her away from him.

* * *

Kylaras practically ran from the guard, feeling incredibly embarrassed for what she had said. But it was just a reaction, he really was very handsome. She blushed again at the thought of his face, but shook her head. _He must think I'm a bumbling idiot. First I burn myself with my own spell then I blurt out "Oh my, you are cute!" How much more could I have done to embarrass myself!?_

"Hey, wait!"

_Oh no._ She almost had the urge to keep moving but for whatever reason, she didn't. She stopped and turned, seeing Orthae run up to her. He stopped as he stood before her, then took her hand and bowed.

"I just wanted to let you know, I think… you're beautiful as well."

Kylaras' eyes widened as he smiled at her and gave her another bow. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks, she was sure she was as red as can be at the moment. "I… uh… er… th-thank you?" Was all she could manage to stutter out.

"Look, I might be going out on a limb, but are you terribly busy right now?" Orthae asked, and after he said it, he almost wanted to take it back. He couldn't believe what he was asking but… there was just something about this female. He has the courage to face monsters and death every day, but never in his life did he think he could have worked up the courage to tell a female that he hardly knows that she is beautiful. Or work up the courage to ask his next question.

Kylaras stared at Orthae for a moment, swallowing hard. Finally, she replied, "Well… no, I suppose I'm not."

The paladin smiled at her. "Then would you like to perhaps have a meal with me?"

"…sure."

* * *

"You've really been training since you were five? That's amazing. You must be very versed with the Light." Kylaras commented to Orthae as they sat at their table in the Inn. They had already had a small meal and were now just talking. And Orthae seemed to love every word she said.

"I suppose so. My commander gives me high praise, but there's never been a real test of my skill." The male replied. He really was captivated by her. He couldn't believe the way he was acting. Did all females of his race have this ability?

She was always smiling at him and he was glad of it. She outright shined when she smiled and he felt the urge to do whatever he could to keep her smiling. "So Kylaras, I've really only spoken about myself tonight, answering all of your questions. What about you?"

Kylaras nodded, but her smile faded from her lips. "There's not much to tell, really. I was raised here in Silvermoon and I'm sort of following in the footsteps of my father. He was a mage as well."

"I see, you seem very talented yourself. I don't think I've ever seen a mage control their offensive spells within their hands before."

"Oh, well I have to do that because…" She trailed off suddenly, remembering that that particular detail of her inherited magic ability shouldn't be discussed. "I've just worked hard to make sure I control every spell I learn to the utmost of my ability. I don't want accidents."

"Oh well that's odd."

At first Kylaras thought he was referring to her comment but then she realized he was looking past her. She turned and her eyes widened slightly.

"I don't often see Blood Elves of that caliber come to Silvermoon. They see-"

"Orthae! …do you have a place I can stay? Just for the night. I'm feeling very tired right now and…" She glanced back at the Blood Elves Orthae was referring to. "I'd really just like to rest."

Orthae blinked rapidly. "Well sure, I do have a place here. Did you want to go now?"

"Yes." She answered immediately and stood up, taking his hand and insisting that he guide her to where he stayed. The scooted out of the Inn and Orthae led her to where his quarters in the city were, but he did notice that she kept looking back at the Inn.

"Kylaras, is there something wrong?" He asked but she didn't reply as she stayed near him. He unlocked the door to his quarters and allowed her inside. He stepped in and he shut the door behind him.

"Orthae, do you keep that locked at night? Or even if you don't, can you lock it now?" Kylaras asked, almost in a pleading tone.

"Kylaras, what the hell is going on?" He asked as he turned and locked the door. When he turned back around, he saw her disappear into his bedroom.

Orthae followed her to see that she was peeking through the blinds on the window.

"Kylaras."

She turned to regard him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Um, you have a couch or chair or something? I can just sleep on that for the night. I promise I'll be gone in the morning before you wake up."

He crossed his arms. "I wake up pretty early. And you're avoiding my question. What's going on?"

She sighed as she sat on his bed and looked down at her hands. "Those Blood Elves you saw have been looking for me for a long time. I don't want them to find me."

Orthae suddenly had a thousand thoughts litter his mind as he sat down next to her. "Are they going to hurt you?" He asked his tone low. For whatever reason, the thought that those Elves had come to hurt her made him want to go find them and stop them by any means necessary.

"No, no. They wouldn't do that. But I just don't want to be found." Her head fell down a bit lower, her hair shielding her face.

Orthae looked at her and couldn't help but feel the need to help. He removed the gauntlets from his hands and moved one of his hands to grasp onto hers. She looked up at him and he almost thought his heart would break, seeing her eyes red with tears.

"You're safe here, Kylaras. I promise." He said quietly and she immediately embraced him.

"Thank you so much, Orthae." She nearly sobbed out the words before pulling away, but he kept his hand around hers. "I'm so sorry for all this." She said after she had calmed a bit, using her other hand to wipe her eyes dry.

"It's fine, really." Orthae replied, lifting his arm up and pulling her back in close, letting her relax. Her face rested just beneath his chin and he could feel her breath on his neck.

They just sat there for a bit like that, Kylaras not wanting to move away and Orthae not wanting to let her go. She felt so warm and for once, she felt very safe with him, though she didn't know why. They'd only just met, yet she couldn't deny what she felt.

Kylaras lifted her face and stared at him. His eyes glowed softly at her and he smiled, trying to keep her feeling comforted. She blinked a few times before leaning up, gently pressing her lips against his. He almost jerked back, unsure of what to do next as her lips ever so slightly moved against his.

Orthae felt like he was drowning in bliss when he started responding to her, moving his lips against hers. Her full lips were so incredibly soft; he didn't want to pull away. In the back of his mind, he felt embarrassed because he had never really been kissed before. And while he felt her tender mouth against hers, he now couldn't understand why he had never kissed before.

She pulled away, blushing. She then turned her face away. "Geez, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that…" She said quietly as she tried to pull away but found that Orthae wouldn't release her. He put a hand beneath her chin and pulled her face back up towards him, wanting to taste her lips once more.

She was more than happy to oblige, kissing him softly once again. She could feel his hesitancy, so she moved slow, testing what she could do. Her tongue grazed against his bottom lip, asking permission. He responded with a smile, opening his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to rise up and slide against his.

This wasn't the first time Kylaras had been with a male and she had to admit that she hadn't had this kind of attention in a long time. But from what she could remember, she didn't remember it feeling this good. His lips brought a different rise out of her, and she couldn't help but shiver when he responded to her. She shifted her position, sort of happy that her robe was split down the front so she could move up and straddle his lap easily.

Orthae stiffened when she sat upon his lap and she tilted her head at him. "Is this too much?" She asked before moving anymore but he didn't respond.

He honestly wasn't sure what to do, except when he felt her start to move off his lap, his hands immediately went to her waist, stilling her.

"Wait, no… stay. I like this." He said and she grinned at him. One of his hands reached up and undid the tie in her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders and down her back.

"You are so beautiful." Orthae breathed out, almost feeling the words hitch in his throat as he stared at her appreciatively.

Kylaras blushed and Orthae only loved that look on her more. She leaned in and gave him another kiss, keeping it short this time as she pulled back and started undoing his armor. He was nervous, but still helped pull his breastplate off and she eagerly followed up by pulling the tunic he had underneath of his armor off his body. Her eyes glowed as she looked at him. He was very toned, every muscle in his chest well defined and hardened from wearing all that plate mail. Fingers ran down his chest and she felt him shiver under his touch.

"Guess it's only fair." She whispered teasingly as she pulled the ties on the front of her robe. He helped push the thin fabric off her shoulders, exposing herself to him and he had to swallow hard when he looked at her.

Kylaras smiled at him then took his hands in her own, pulling them up and pressing them to her full breasts. He immediately squeezed them, appreciating their softness and size. She moaned softly in response before pushing him back against the bed.

"Kylaras…" he groaned out as he kept still while she kissed at his neck, her hips grinding against his. She grinned when she heard him grunt when she slid hard against his arousal.

The mage sat straight up, looking down and undoing his belt. He leaned up on his elbows, staring at her. She paused before getting to the point of pulling his trousers off. "Orthae… is this okay?" She asked, staring at him. "You seem nervous."

He turned away from her, clearing his throat. "I'm nervous because… I've never done any of this before."

She gasped when he said that, suddenly feeling terrible. "Oh no, you must think I'm taking advantage of you, I'm so very sorry, I'll stop right no-"

He immediately sat up and grasped onto her hips, pulling her back in and silencing her. "Kylaras, I never told you to stop." He almost growled out. "If I wanted you to stop, I don't think I'd have this." He thrust his hips up into hers, emphasizing his hardened arousal. She groaned in response as her hand went back to his trousers, starting to tug them off.

While Orthae watched her, he was trying to figure out where that last act had come from. He didn't know why, but this female awakened something in him, something he's never experienced before. And he didn't want to lose it.

By the time she had pushed him back down, they were both completely nude and she was back to kissing him gently. His hands roamed along her body, loving how soft she felt and the quivering she did when his hands moved over her ass and below.

She sat herself up again, positioning herself over him, feeling the tip of his sex right up against entrance. Her eyes were heavy with lust as she stared at him, still asking permission with her expression.

She didn't need to ask permission as he grinned at her, pressing his hips hard up into her, feeling himself slide inside. Kylaras moaned quietly as she lowered herself completely onto him, feeling him shutter beneath him when he was fully inside her. Slowly she rose up, getting used to his size and the tightness she felt then fell again. She used slow deliberate movements and Orthae watched her move, appreciating every move she made. He breathed hard and heavy when she started moving faster and at that point he couldn't help but begin to echo her movements, beginning to thrust up into her.

As soon as he started feeling the friction, he increased his pace, strengthening his pounding. She started to moan loudly. She didn't expect him to be so damnably strong, but by the gods, it felt amazing and she couldn't stifle her moans.

Just when she thought it couldn't get better, his movements grew faster and she felt herself climax, screaming as he pulled her down hard onto his throbbing sex, grunting out as he felt himself release alongside her.

Kylaras fell against his chest, both of them panting heavily. Orthae reached his arms around her and kept her close. She snuggled in, sighing happily. The paladin turned his head to the side, holding her tight against him. The thought of those Blood Elves taking her away made his chest hurt and he felt he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't let her go.

He knew now. He had to protect her.

* * *

**Inarya:** Woot! It went smutty again! Sorry, but as I kept writing, it just sorta fell into it. Anyways, I hope you all like it. Please leave reviews.

**Orthae:** Seriously? Thought I was supposed to be the innocent paladin?

**Inarya:** Pfft, yeah, I shook that out of ya, huh? You complaining? Kylaras is hawt.

**Orthae**: ...

**Veldruk:** So when do I get laid next?

**Inarya:** Patience, damn it!


	3. If I can't have you

Yphera was sitting at the edge of the docks of Silvermoon, legs dangling over the side. She stared out over the dark, glimmering water. Night had fallen and Veldruk had told her to wait at the docks for his return. She looked up at the sky, noting the position of the moon.

Her eyes narrowed. She hadn't realized exactly how long she had been waiting. Anxiety struck her chest, but she swallowed the feelings that rose up, calmly reaching into the neck of her tunic. Out came the small crystal Veldruk had given here months ago, now fastened to chain that hung about her neck so she could keep it close to her at all times. It glowed a soft red and warmed her hands when she stroked the smooth crystal. The phoenix's soul was still encased in the stone, so Veldruk was still well. She also noticed that when her lover fought or became particularly stressed, that the crystal would glow very bright, sometimes to the point of burning if he was being tested particularly hard. But at this moment, the stone was calm, therefore so was the Warlock it was linked to.

She breathed a sigh of relief, replacing the stone beneath her tunic. So at least he was alright… but where was he?

* * *

The Warlock had spent a few hours on the island, having spoken to the few members of the Shattered Sun Offensive that were establishing a base there. But the island was littered with Wretched, an uncomfortable reminder to Veldruk that he needed to find a cure to his hunger soon or suffer the same fate.

The fact was, though, that the moment he stepped on the island, he had confirmed what he had wanted to know. The island was filled with demonic power, but through it, he sensed the specific energies of his former ally, Kael'thas. It was there, but changed somehow. He was different, but he wasn't about to figure out why, that wasn't necessary at this point.

Veldruk didn't need to confront Kael at his current strength.

Of course Kael thought different.

"I knew I sensed you." The voice was almost distorted, but still familiar when Veldruk turned to regard the source. He was making his way to the docks when Kael approached. Since the camp wasn't well established, none from the Offensive were around to see the meeting and not that it would have mattered; the guards weren't going to be any help to Veldruk if he was right about how Kael had survived.

However, it wasn't Veldruk's nature to ever show weakness. As he turned, he kept spells ready in his mind before taking a look at Kael. He sized him up and smirked. "You look like shit."

It was true by all means. The once regal-looking prince was now paled out with sickly coloring to his skin. He was thinner than before, almost like he was starved. But most noticeable was the unusual green spike of a crystal impaled through his chest.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Veldruk continued, staring at the crystal.

"Such are the powers of Legion." Kael replied, his voice guttural and tone reverent. "I'm glad you've come to my side, Veldruk. A powerful ally like you would prove very useful to my master."

Veldruk scoffed. "I have no interest in serving you or your master. Your reason is far beyond reckoning."

Kael tilted his head, seeming disappointed. "Pity. It will be heart breaking to see such a fine Warlock as yourself reduced to the ways of the Wretched." Kael grinned at the end of his comment, moving towards Veldruk, beginning to circle him.

"That won't happen." Veldruk replied sternly, eyeing his former ally as he approached him.

"Really? You found a cure?" Kael asked, his tone light, suggesting sincere curiosity, but Veldruk knew it to be more of a taunt.

"No. But I will. And I'm stronger than any of these Wretched."

"Mm, so you think you are. But I can feel your hunger; it burns through your veins this very moment."

The Warlock's fingertips tingled, realizing Kael was right. His energies were beginning to wane. But Veldruk could hold out. He had been for years now, it was no different now.

"You really should consider coming with me." Kael continued. "My master would ease your hunger."

"I'll find my own way, thanks." Veldruk replied curtly, turning to walk away from the former Prince.

"So how fares your love… what was her name, Yphera, right?"

Veldruk stopped dead and he could almost feel the foul grin that Kael had splayed across his thin lips. "She's not of your concern."

"Oh but she is! She has one of my precious phoenixes…"

Veldruk whipped around, his eyes glowing angrily, shadows crackling at his fingertips. "You will not touch her." He growled out.

"Did you honestly think I'd cut contact with one of my precious birds?" Kael chided. "If I can't have you, then I'll take that phoenix back and kill the one who keeps it from me."

Kael grinned again but Veldruk cut him off, launching multiple shadow bolts at him. But none made contact, each bolt flying through him as if he weren't there.

"A projected image." Veldruk growled and Kael's image cackled in response before dissipated. But Kael was not longer his concern, he had to get off this island and find Yphera before Kael's agents did.

* * *

"Where's the damn ship?" Veldruk growled out to the dock master on the island, who only shrugged in response before scooting away from the enraged Warlock.

"Where!?" He shouted again, and the dock master shook.

"I'm sorry, sir, the ship left an hour ago. It won't be back until morning."

There was no way in Azeroth Veldruk was staying on this island until morning. Not after finding out Kael knows of Yphera. The Warlock glanced around out of frustration and noted a few tied dragonhawks where they were planning to establish a flight path. He marched his way over and untied the first hawk, mounting it and kicking it into the air.

The mount flailed at first, noting that the one who mounted was not its master, but Veldruk pulled hard on its reigns and whispered to the creature, "You WILL obey me or I will tear your wings from your spine and leave you to writhe to your death."

The dragonhawk stilled as it carried Veldruk fast and hard across the ocean to where Yphera waited.

* * *

Yphera was standing at the edge of the dock, watching as the boat pulled in. She kept her gaze on the exit of the ship, watching as each passenger left and proceeded up the dock. When the door to the ship began to rise, she jogged up to the ship and called out to the Blood Elf manning the controls to the rising door.

"Excuse me; are there no other passengers aboard?"

"No, miss."

Yphera's face screwed up in confusion when there was a sudden firm hand placed on her shoulder.

"Yphera?"

"Yes? …ow!"

The moment she responded, another hand gripped her opposite wrist and wrenched it hard behind her back, immobilizing her. An elbow was placed at the back of her neck and she was pressed forward.

"Let go!" She yelled out, but it seemed no one was around to help. She even glanced to where the Blood Elf she'd spoken to a moment ago was, but even he had disappeared.

"Calm down, or I will break your arms and make you calm." The assailant said darkly, but Yphera refused to give in.

"Sigma!!" She called out and the lion immediately came to her call, appearing through the called portal and leaping upon Yphera's attacker. The great black lion growled as it bit down on the attacker's face, tearing it apart and Yphera winced as she heard the gurgled screams.

But she backed away immediately, pulling her crossbow out and pointing it in the direction of where the assailant had come from. When she looked down at Sigma who was ravaging the attacker, she noted the tabard and armor. It was another Blood Elf. Of the Sunblade.

"Kael'thas' guard?" She questioned aloud but had no time to consider it as four more of the Sunblade agents approached her, trapping her on the dock.

She loaded her crossbow and fired it off, nailing the first guard in the throat, laying him down. As she reloaded and fired another though, the bolt bounced off harmlessly. She swallowed when she noted the Priest behind the Sunblade knights, one who had enacted a physical barrier around them. Her regular shots were useless.

Yphera had no room to panic; instead, she whispered a spell into the next bolt, arcane energies glowing a bright violet as she let this one fly, aimed straight at the Priest. But one of the knights quickly intercepted the bolt with his shield. The magicked bolt only managed to crack the knight's shield, but the Priest was otherwise unharmed.

She frowned when her bolt was harmlessly deflected, now turning her attention to commanding her partner. She issued a mental command and Sigma immediately heard and obeyed, leaping up and aiming straight for the Priest. However, another of the knights intervened, taking the blow. The Elf and lion tumbled along the ground, a second knight pulling in to keep Sigma busy and at bay. In the meantime, Yphera was still facing off one knight and the Priest who kept him physically immune.

The huntress took a few steps back and nearly stumbled off the edge of the dock. She turned her head slightly, seeing the dark water below, wondering if that would make a decent escape or not. The knight had to grin, growing tired of his stalking and began to charge in, ready to take Yphera down.

Except he would never reach her. A portal opened wide in front of the huntress and out came a large humanoid demon, running at full charge and slamming its huge battle axe hard onto the oncoming knight. Though he was still protected by the Priest's barrier, the blow was massive enough to throw the knight back. The Sunblade knight fell hard on his back, groaning from the blow. The Priest blinked in surprise at the sudden intruder, now concentrating her spells to strengthen to fallen knight against this new opponent.

She began whispering words of healing when suddenly her throat closed and sputtered. She grasped at her throat, futilely trying to remove whatever was choking her, though no physical force was affecting her. Blood oozed from her nose and her eyes welled up with tears when she finally saw the source of this attack.

Veldruk had landed beside Yphera, one of his gloved hands up and whispering low guttural words, ones that only demons' could decipher. He finished the dark spell and the Priest fell to her knees, eyes as if she were shrieking, but only a slight gurgle leaving her lips.

With the Priest disabled, the barrier fell over the knight who had fallen, and Veldruk's Felguard was fast on him, his axe swinging hard on him. The armor on the knight split as easily as paper from the force the demon placed from that axe and the poor Elf was cleaved in half.

It was only a few moments more before the other two knights were dispatched by their pets, working together to bring them down.

Sigma padded up to the two Blood Elves, the Felguard close behind, and Yphera shook her head. "Sigma, I'm going to have to give you another bath, aren't I?" She grinned at him then looked at Veldruk.

His expression was grim and filled with worry when he stared back at her.

"Veldruk? What is it?"

"Kael knows about you."

"…okay." Yphera blinked as she came near him and he opened his arms up, pulling her in close and holding her very tight. "What's it matter if he knows about me?"

"Don't you think it was odd that Sunblade attacked you? And here of all places? He's after you… he's after the soul stone I gave to you."

The huntress lifted her face, staring up at him. "Then… just take the stone. Give it back to him if he wants it so badly."

Veldruk shook his head, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That won't guarantee your safety. The stone is just the link. He's using this to try and convince me to join him. Even if I gave the phoenix's soul, he could still find you, still hunt you down until I agree to join him. I'll take the stone for now so he can't track you so easily but… there's only one way to keep you safe."

Yphera frowned as she looked down, placing her head in the crook of his neck and resting there. She already knew what he meant. He told her a while back that he intended to see Illidan to end his hunger and in turn, the control of his hunger would make him more powerful. But she didn't like the idea, so she begged that he stay and try to find another way. Illidan was powerful, but he was evil and if Yphera lost Veldruk… she just couldn't bear the thought.

"I'm sorry, my love. I have to do this. The only way to keep you safe is to kill Kael. And there's no way I can do that with my hunger keeping me weak." While he spoke, his hand rose up and fingers wrapped about the chain that hung from her neck. He tore the necklace off and pulled it away, Yphera doing nothing to fight the action.

"I just ask you of one thing before I go." He whispered out and his tone suddenly changed when he spoke again, just a breadth's away from her ear. "Allow me to make love to you tonight."

Her eyes fluttered when he made his request and though she could feel the tears well up when she knew he'd be leaving no matter what she said, so she had to resign and get every moment she could with him before the next day. But even considering the situation, his voice still made her heart pound harder than anything else, and she swallowed in delight at what would come from tonight's activities. She nodded her response and he pulled her up, kissing her deep and long, wishing he didn't have to let go.

For once in his life, Veldruk felt afraid. Afraid that this would be the last time he'd be able to make love to his Yphera.

* * *

**Inarya: **Yay new chapter! I'm in the process of reviewing for my nursing board exams, so I'll write when I can, I'm sorry! Plus, yay Vel's getting laid!

**Veldruk: **But... there's no gritty details. ::pout::

**Orthae: **::snickers::

**Veldruk: **::whap::

**Orthae: **...ow.


	4. I offer myself

For the first time in a very long time, Orthae felt exhausted.

And he loved it.

He had finally taken that smug warlock's advice and went to Outland. Not just to better himself, but to take Kylaras to a place where they both hoped those who hunted her would not come. And so far, it seemed good. They had been there for only a few weeks, but during that time, they had progressed rapidly, training in Shadowmoon Valley, near the Black Temple. But the closer they got to the Temple, the more on edge Kylaras seemed to be. So he decided it was time for a break, and they flew to Shattrath.

But the moment Orthae relaxed, it felt like his armor had tripled in weight. He sighed heavily as he bent the Light to his will, pouring healing magic into his worn body.

Kylaras, who had taken them to the bar in Lower City, just laughed as they sat down at a table. "Too much for you?"

Orthae lifted a slender eye brow at her. "Hardly. You're the one who gets nervous every time I mention the Black Temple."

The mage scoffed, but the paladin was quick to dismiss it. "Hey, you nearly hit me with those fireballs when we're close to that place. Don't even try to deny it."

"Yeah well… it's dangerous there is all… Really nasty demon in that Temple." Her eyes drifted for a moment, staring into space. Orthae looked hard at her then snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Wake up there. What are you so afraid of? I've seen your spells, you rival any of Silvermoon's best mages. A demon scares you?"

Kylaras just sighed. "What if it does?"

The paladin shook his head. "There's no need for it. You have me!" He winked at her.

The female blinked a few times then couldn't help but start giggling.

"Oh whaaat? Come on now… seriously." He took her hands in his and she ceased her laughter. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Ever." He lifted her fingers up to his lips, sealing his oath with a kiss.

"Excuse me…"

Both Orthae and Kylaras turned at the same time, looking at a female blood elf standing next to their table. A black lion sat behind her, staring at them as well.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt but… I heard you mention the Black Temple?"

Orthae cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, she and I have been training near there…"

"Look, I know this may be rather rude or out of nowhere, but I'm trying to find some help… I need to get into that Temple…"

"No." Kylaras immediately interrupted.

The other female bit her lip. "Please… you wouldn't be alone. I… I just need to get in somehow."

"I'm sorry, but-" Orthae rose up his hand, silencing Kylaras.

"Why do you need to get there so badly?" The paladin asked. His companion glared at him, but he just shrugged.

"It's my fiancé… he left for the Temple a few weeks ago, but I haven't seen him since… and I can't sit by, waiting for him."

"He's probably dead." Kylaras said quietly, but the other female shook her head.

"No, he's alive. I feel his magic. He's still alive, but I need to know what's happened to him. I'm willing to pay you, please…"

Orthae turned to Kylaras, giving her a look. The mage started to shake her head. "Orthae, no. It's too dangerous…"

"You know we're more than capable of handling the place. The monsters in the field are hardly giving us a challenge. And this… huntress?" The other female nodded. "She seems just as capable."

Kylaras' eyes looked from Orthae to the huntress, then back. She finally sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. But we find others to go with. Not just the three of us. That demon… he's more than you realize. Much more than anything you've seen."

"You're talking about Illidan?" The huntress asked and Kylaras nodded.

"Look." Kylaras started, her face serious. "I don't know who your fiancé is, but you have to take into consideration that if he hasn't returned from Black Temple, he is probably dead. Are you sure you want to face that?"

The huntress stared at Kylaras. "He's alive." She said sternly. "His fel magic is in my blood, I'm bound to him. If he died… I would know it. But his magic pulses strong within me… it actually has a different feel to it as of late… that's why I must find him."

Kylaras nodded then turned to Orthae. Her eyes softened. "This isn't just another monster. This is much different…"

"Ky, stop schooling me." Orthae snapped. "I'm not a child. I know what I'm getting into."

The mage huffed a little. "Fine. Give me an hour. I'll find others. We'll meet at the flight master." With that, the mage left the bar.

Orthae watched her leave, then turned to the huntress. "We didn't even get your name."

"Yphera."

Orthae's eyes widened. "As in, Veldruk's Yphera?"

"You know him!"

"We met in Silvermoon before he went to Quel'Danas. He told me a little about you… he went to Black Temple?"

Yphera nodded, her eyes sad. "He had to. But I've waited for him once before, I can't do it again when I'm capable of going after him. And if I have to, I'll pierce Illidan's heart with my arrows to get him back."

The paladin nodded, completely understanding. He'd do the same to keep Kylaras safe. Protecting her is what made him strong. "Let's prepare then." They departed the bar together, readying themselves to storm the Black Temple.

* * *

_Three weeks prior…_

The demon lord stared out over the wasteland of Shadowmoon at the top of his Temple. When he heard steps behind him, he didn't even turn. "What?" He snarled out. He hated being disturbed during these times.

"Forgive me, Lord Illidan." The female Illidari's voice quivered. "But this warlock insisted on seeing you."

"I didn't realize I was giving out audiences." The demon growled as he turned toward his servant. He saw now the female was being held mid-air, a Felguard's claw wrapped about her head.

"Hn." Was all Illidan said as the demon crushed the Illidari's skull in. The battered female fell to the ground, blood pooling around the body as the Felguard stepped aside to allow his master through.

Shadows crackled all over the warlock's form. His energy was pouring from him now and he knew he was extremely near his limit of control. But he had to have all his power apparent if he was to show Illidan anything of worth.

"Kael sent me." His voice was low and distorted, the fel energy tainting his tone.

"Then he meant to send you to your death." The demon lord replied. He felt the shadows lick up at him from the warlock. It was impressive to see a power like that again, even to him.

The warlock could feel the strain in every muscle as he maintained the fel energies. He couldn't hold out much longer. "I offer… myself. You have no more generals for your armies. Ease this hunger. I will make a powerful ally, much more than what Kael or Vashj ever was to you."

"Hm… somehow, elf, I'm not sure I believe you." Illidan was ever skeptical of the warlock's offer, however, the male was right. He had no one else, Vashj was dead and Kael was dead and insane. But he couldn't just allow the blood elf in… no, the idea of _enslaving_ him was more to his taste. But as he analyzed the blood elf's power, he saw clearly the hunger that was gnawing at him. He would break any minute with the amount of power he was exposing. It would do him no good to enslave a blood elf on the verge of becoming a Wretched.

He reached around, his clawed fingertips wrapping about Gul'dan's skull. Under his control it pulsed as if alive. The skull could sense the warlock's power, and the elf's craving for control. Illidan stared at the skull before turning his head toward the warlock, a foul grin crossing his lips.

Just as Illidan turned his stare to Veldruk, the blood elf felt his knees tremble. His body was breaking, the fel hunger completely taking him as his body began to distort. But before his full transformation could take place, the demon lord charged in, slamming the male into the ground and pressing the skull against the center of the warlock's chest. He howled in pain as the power from the skull enveloped the fel energies, entwining around his body, cracking bone and stretching muscle.

Veldruk's skin darkened and distorted as glowing runes spread across his chest, arms and legs. His trademark green eyes now exploded with that bright glow, a mix of his green arcane magic and the dark purple of the demonic forces now invading his mind and form. His blonde hair flared out, blackening from roots to tip. Every muscle in his body was torn and reformed, his internal organs rearranging, his bones growing harder and forming new parts, wings, talons, horns. Every bit of the transformation was more agony than the warlock had ever known. All he could do was writhe as Illidan forced more and more demonic energy into him.

Every piercing scream was a new note of melody to Illidan, knowing well that this demon he was forging would serve him well.

* * *

_Present…_

Illidan stared up at his creation. The demon had his arms bound tightly behind his back with magic enhanced chains, wings spread, hooks keeping them extended. His neck had a bolted harness around it, pulling his head up and back. His legs were bound spread, chains linked to the ground. He hung a good 15 feet in the air, chains pulling from every direction, held in place by Illidari mages pouring their magic into the bindings.

"You should just give up. You're mine now. You wanted this, remember?" The demon lord chided.

The bound demon growled in response.

"Well Veldruk, seems like you'll be bound here for a long time if you don't heed my demands." Illidan just laughed when Veldruk roared, clearly tolerating Illidan's words.

"As you wish, demon. Rot here forever for all I care. Seems I have some guests to attend to anyway." The demon lord could sense his boundaries being broken, another group of "heroes" trying their hand at slaying the infamous Illidan.

The demon lord grinned. Another set of heads to spike.

* * *

**Inarya**: I know, short chapter, but I'm working on it. Sorry, writer's block.

**Veldruk:** But I am totally sexier now.

**Inarya:** And heavily bound. *wink*

**Veldruk:** Um...


End file.
